Conventional systems (e.g., computing services management systems and claims processing systems in the insurance industry) that perform service level evaluations employ manual, offline adjudication of measurement data. Further, known techniques for service level evaluations perform manual adjudication after an evaluation period ends (e.g., availability or response time is recalculated for a monthly service level evaluation after the completion of a calendar month). Being manual and non-real time processes, these conventional techniques are time-consuming and hinder effective and proactive management of business operations. In cases where new adjudication records are submitted into the system after an initial adjudication and the amount of original measurement data is large, conventional re-evaluation and re-adjudication of the complete set of original measurement data is a slow process that taxes computing resources, thereby decreasing system capacity and increasing blocking time. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.